Some computers are designed to accommodate a series of removable disk drives where each disk drive is housed within its own housing which can slide in and out of the computer enclosure along a set of guides. An electrical connector at the rear of each disk drive is capable of releasably engaging with a corresponding electrical connector within the computer enclosure for electrically connecting each disk drive to the computer. The disk drive housings are releasably locked in place within the computer enclosure by a pair of locking mechanisms located on opposite sides of each disk drive housing. These locking devices typically consist of pivoting levers having cam surfaces or spring-loaded locking protrusions.